None other then
by Maraduersforever
Summary: When a young angel finishes his education and is selected to be a guardian angel to none other then Prince Arthur, many things may happen. But the most important is that they don't brake the rules, but when has Merlin ever listened, it sure was going to be an interesting adventure.../ Everyone this is just my original story 'Merlin the guardian angel', I have re named it.
1. Chapter 1

Here, I have successfully uploaded this chapter from my other profile! Isn't that just marvelous?

.:::MERLIN THE GUARDIAN ANGEL:::.

CHAPTER 1

Merlin watched the clouds outside his house. Heaven was really a pretty place. The clouds danced with the each-other, while the golden strings flew through the air. The string fell inside a beautiful white house. The roof was full of flowery decorations, and the walls where soft and white. It looked like someone got their post. Angels always took great care of heaven, they took great care of earth. He watched as an elderly woman walked through the doors of the dead. He happily smiled, the woman was given access to the Park of The Dead. The gates were big and golden, with many vines around it. Big white walls surrounded the the park, with many plants. The park was where humans with good hearts went after death. But if the human had an evil heart they were sent to hell. Shivers were sent down Merlin's spine. Hell was where fallen angels and demons lived. The home of the Evil.

As he watched humans waiting in the line, he turned around sighting. He was almost done with his angel education, just like all the other young angels. He wondered as what kind of angel was he going to end up?

There was the love angel. Love Angels were archers, they used the arrows of the love essence to make people fall in love. In other words they were Cupids followers. When one was chosen a Love Angel, their eyes would turn bright blue. Like the freedom of love.

Maybe a Nature Angel? They took care of plants and animals on earth. Without them nature would've already rotten because of the humans. That would fit Merlin too. He always looked after many animals and plants. Of course his eyes would then turn bright green.

He could always be a Court Angel. They took care of laws and lives of angels. They passed judgment onto the angels who committed sins. They were also the only ones allowed to talk to god. That would probably be a really boring job for Merlin. He would fall asleep after few papers, on the other side his eyes would be silver. Then it wouldn't be that bad.

Medical Angels. They took care of broken wings and bodies of angels. Of course they needed years of practice if they wanted to take care of other angels. His mother was one, so it was a high possibility. Along with the fact that he gladly took care of others. His eyes would than be white, not that bad.

Merlin kept listing many possibilities he could be chosen for. Many expected him to be a medical angel like his mother. But then there was one he really wanted. One thing he may be the best at.

To be a Guardian Angel. Guardian Angels mostly went to earth to protect their munitus, humans that had protection by angels. But only humans that got protection from angels were ones with great destinies. Because if every human had protection, the earth would be heaven. And nothing could be heaven, except heaven. The color for the Guardian Angel eyes was gold, pure gold.

So Merlin grinned. He knew every angel got chosen for what they are best at. Merlin yawned and went to sleep. And the sun went down, while the moon went up.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open. It was morning and he got to get ready. Today was the ADD, angel destiny day. He could not be late by any circumstances. His mother ran into his room. Her brownish feathers moved in happiness, while her white eyes shined in pride.

"OH my big boy! Today is the ADD! Hurry up! I want see you ready for breakfast!"

She flew out of his room, few of her feathers on the floor. Merlin smiled warmly. He knew his mother would be excited, but not enough so her feathers fall off. He stretched and his pure white wings rose up and down in excitement. Merlin took a brush and started brushing his wings, his unusual white wings. When he was done he went to eat breakfast.

"Hello mother, you seem excited."

He mused. His mother smiled widely at him.

"Of course my boy! Today your destiny will be revealed! I just cannot wait!"

"Alright, alright. What do we have?" he asked kindly.

"Oh we have cloud plants, I know hope is your favorite."

He smirked at her. In heaven they had many cloud plants. Humans would say that the names were weird. But to angels, they were perfectly normal. Some plants were hope, kindness, love, care and beauty. There were of course many others, but hope was Merlin's favorite plant. They also had many cloud animals, but Merlin was a vegetarian. There was no way he would eat those cute and fluffy cloud animals.

Merlin watched as his mother gave him a plate of some sort of white fluff and golden strings. He looked at her gratefully and started to eat. His mother watched him still smiling.

"Merlin, I want you to have this."

She opened her palm to reveal a beautiful necklace with a dragon. The dragon was carved in with golden edges. It was in a circle shape, and there were four diamonds on it. One was red like the hottest of fires. The second one was blue like the fresh waters and seas. The third one was white like the air that would blow in winds. And the last one was amber like the earth and rocks that strongly stood over many lands. It had many unusual markings on it.

Merlin's eyes widened. He knew the necklace, it was a gift from his father to his mother. Well that is what his mother told him.

"This Merlin was a gift your father told me to give his child for the ADD. But when he thought that he had no children, he gave it to me. But Merlin." She looked at him in the eyes. "It rightfully belongs to you."

Merlin smiled and took the necklace. He really couldn't wait for the ADD.

* * *

Merlin stood in the big line full of his classmates. For now only two had been chosen as guardian angels. And they were the ones that were great at fighting. Three had been chosen as medical angels, six love angels, four nature angels, ten trading angels, two court angels... And Merlin's list could go on for some time. Merlin was starting to get nervous. Merlin looked around the palace room, it had a tall roof with many pictures of famous angels. He could see Cupid with his curly blond hair and a suit with hearts sitting in a chair. It was a portrait. Next to Cupid was a woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes, under the woman it said 'Mother Nature'. Merlin kept looking at all the founders of the chosen crystal, the one that chose your destiny.

But soon it was his turn.

He walked slowly over to the Head angels, his snow white wings touching the surface of the floor. As he arrived in-front of the chosen crystal, he was awed by it's beauty. Merlin may have saw it many times in books and pictures, but like this it was majestic. It had no color, but it shined with many colors. Merlin had no idea how such beauty was possible. Merlin moved his eyes from the crystal to the Head angels. One older angel with a beard and gray hair and wings gruffly sorted.

"Merlin Emrys, the son of Hunith Ambrosia the medical angel."

The angels voice went through the palace. Every angel smiled warmly. Their hearts were pure goodness. They couldn't hate, or they would turn into fallen angels. Merlin nodded at the angel.

"You may let the chosen crystal see."

Merlin slowly put his hand on the crystal, and it shined golden. And Merlin finally got his angel eyes. The guardian eyes. His eyes were golden. He looked at the older angel.

"You Merlin Emrys son of Hunith Ambrosia have been chosen a guardian to.." He took the paper that appeared on the crystal. Many angels waited intensively as the old angel opened the paper. When the paper was opened the old angel's silver eyes widened, he smiled happily.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

Many angels were shocked, but because of their good hearts, they cheered happily with smiles and compliments. Merlin was shocked beyond belief.

He was a guardian angel to none other than prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.

.:::TBC:::.

Great! Anyone new reading hopefully enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy this.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! even thought I would love to.

'thinking'

"Talking"

"magic"

:mind speech:

Anyways, enjoy!

.:::MERLIN THE GUARDIAN ANGEL:::.

CHAPTER 2

Merlin walked up a hill, he was exhausted. He has never walked so much in his life. I mean angels didn't have to walk so much, they just flew all over heaven. But that was the problem here, this was not heaven. It was earth. Even thought earth was beautiful and alive. It wasn't as bright as heaven. Merlin remembered everything they told him about earth. He was supposed to go to Gaius, the court physician. As he stud on the hill he loved the view. Camelot. Standing tall and proud.

Merlin just couldn't wait to...sleep.

(AN: now imagine the best intro ever made. And by that I mean just imagine the Merlin intro song)

Merlin walk through Camelot streets with a big exhausted smile. Coming across many people and animals. On his way to Gaius he sees a huge crowd gathered beneath the big balcony. A man was being escorted by guards came into view. He was put on the execution block. 'Don't tell me, he is a sorcerer. This is not fair.' Merlin thought. But of course how could he explain it to humans. They did not have the pure angel heart. Their hearts were mostly gray. Full of sins and goodness. Then Merlin noticed the king on the balcony. King Uther.

"Let this serve a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins is guilty of the use of enchantments and magic. (I do not understand what exactly he is saying.) And by the rules of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon. Have decreed such practices are banned. On penalty of death." Merlin stared at the king. He didn't feel rage or hatred. He felt sorry for the king. His heart was turned to stone by his loss.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king, but by the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass. " Merlin saw a maiden staring at this all. Her face was shameful and sad. She didn't want this. He watched as Uther nodded, and Thomas's head was now on the block. The man with a hoodie. (LOL) The man rose his ax, and Merlin looked away. He just simply couldn't watch such cruelty.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom. It was in chaos, but with the peoples help magic was driven to the low." Uther looked at his people.

"So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery."

Epic pause.

"Let the celebrations begin." he started walking away, but a strong sorrowing cry stopped him.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic, it is you." Merlin felt sorry for the woman. "With your hatred, with your ignorance. You took my son. I promise you, when the celebrations are over. You will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A son for a son!"

Now Merlin really felt sorry for the woman, her son was taken, and that meant her kindness was taken as well. Now she was full of hatred and revenge, in other words she was empty of love. Uther glared at her.

"Seize her!" he shouted to the guards.

Mary Collins looks around and screeches a spell. Then she disappears into the wind. Uther angrily storms away, and the maiden at the window goes back to her room.

Merlin just turned around and went to some guards, they were standing in front of some doors.

"Were would I find Gaius the court physician?" he asked the guard. The guard just made some weird noise and pointed at the door. Merlin opened the doors and started walking up the stairs. He walked to a door and knocked a little. No one answered so Merlin went in. He was amazed at how much potions and plants there was. He looked around to see weird masks like the rabbit mask. He looked up to see an elderly man on a little balcony with books.

"Gaius? ehm?" he asked. The physician looked around but in the process he broke the fence and started falling down. Merlin's eyes instinctively turned golden and Gaius stopped in mid air. Merlin looked around and he slid a bed underneath Gaius. His eyes glowed gold once again and Gaius fell on the bed. Merlin sighted in relief, he saved someones life first day in Camelot. But he also revealed that he had magic at his first day in Camelot. Well, this man wouldn't tell on him, would he? Why else would the angels send him here if this man wasn't trustworthy? Merlin snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps, it looked like Gaius regained his balance.

"What did you just do?" asked the man.

"emmm.." Merlin couldn't find his words.

"Tell me!" the man demanded. He sure was old, but he sure was scary. Merlin wanted to laugh, but due to the situation, Merlin just laughed from the inside. 'scary old man'.

"I..I..hmm...have no idea."

"If anyone has seen that."

"No, no ..that, that.. was nothing to do with me, that was-"

"I know what it was! I just want to know were did you learn how to do it!" The man was really scary, Merlin really needed to find an excuse. And even if he did he would have to lie, he was a horrible liar.

"No, no way"

"How is it that you know magic?"

"I don't!"

there was a pause, to Merlins bad luck it didn't last long.

"Were did you study?" he looked at him. "Answer me!"

Merlin really was bad at lying, but truly he didn't know any human spells. He knew no spells actually. Angels did magic by controlling emotions, elements and balance.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked the man. 'please don't say the truth, please don't say the truth..' he thought. Even thought Merlin was an angel he knew even angels lied. And it was true when they say 'no one is perfect'.

"The truth!"

Dammit, it was like the man was reading his mind.

"I am an angel!" he exclaimed. The man looked at him shocked.

"Really? Who are you?" he asked. Merlin quickly went to his bag to get the letter.

"I have this letter."

Gaius looked around as if searching for something.

"I-I don't have my glasses."

"Em, I'm Merlin." he said, he hoped it would mean something to the old man. Realization fulled Gaius's face.

"Huniths son?" He asked, Merlin wondered how the man knew.

"Yes!" He answered The old man smiled at him.

"Then Merlin you should know I am your uncle."(AN: angels live forever, so it is possible.) Merlin was shocked.

"Does that mean you are, a...umm.. angel too? Are you a Guardian?" To say Merlin was interested wouldn't be true, he was beyond interested.

"Yes, Yes Merlin. I am Uthers guardian. Oh there is your room." Then Merlin turned around to go to his room.

"Although Merlin, I should say thank you." he said with a smile, and Merlin smiled back. Merlin walked in his room and opened the window. The view was beautiful. He smiled, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Merlin was deep asleep dreaming about the beautiful flowers and unicorns. He smiled in his sleep. But then a voice rang in his ear.

:Merlin... Merlin.:

Merlin woke up quickly looking around his room. There was no one there. So who called him? Merlin just decided to ignore it, probably the unicorn in the dream called him. Merlin put on his clothes and went downstairs. Gaius already made breakfast. Merlin kindly smiled at him.

"Good morning Gaius."

"Good morning Merlin." Gaius gave him a plate with... he didn't know how to describe it. He shrugged his shoulders, it was not like Gaius would poison him. And anyways he heard that human food was mostly marvelous. He took a spoon full. As he ate the food he felt the need to throw-up. Merlin never tried anything so disgusting in his life, but he wouldn't complain. It wouldn't be nice.

"You know Merlin, I can see you aren't familiar with human foods." He said knowingly.

"Yeah, heaven food tastes, heavenly." he said. Gaius smiled at him.

"Yes Merlin, that is actually right. Why did you think humans want to go to heaven after death?" Gaius asked him with a raised eyebrow. Merlin awkwardly smiled.

"Because it has a... nice garden?" he spluttered. Gaius shook his like a mother scolding a child.

"Merlin, Merlin, well we better keep you out of trouble." Gaius stud up from the table and went to a little desk next to a window. He took some of his ingredients.

"Well you will help me until I fond some paid work for you. Here hollyhock, fever-few for lady Percival. And this is for sir Owen he is as blind as a weevil so tell him not to take it all at once." Merlin took the stuff Gaius gave him.

"And here." Merlin smiled as he saw a normal-not-poisonous-looking sandwich.

"Of you go." said Gaius. Merlin turned around and started walking to the doors.

"And Merlin! I do need to remind you that any sort of enchantments will get you captured." Merlin nodded and went out of the room. All Merlin hoped was for a normal day.

Merlin walked through the court yard and to sir Owens doors. He knocked on the doors while still eating his sandwich. The doors opened to reveal an old man with a creepy face. 'What is it with old people looking so creepy?' Merlin thought.

"I brought you the medicine." Sir Owen really was as blind as a weevil, he couldn't even see the yellow vial in front of his face. Merlin kindly took his hand and gave him the vial. The old man took the vial and started drinking it all.

"And Gaius said don't drink it all-I'm sure it will be fine." Merlin said when he noticed that sir Owen drank all of it.

Merlin walked around Camelot when he stopped at the scene in front of him.

"Where's the target?" Asked a blond with a prattish attitude.

"There" Said a curly haired servant.

"It's into the sun" retorted the prattish blond.

"It's not that bright."

"A bit like you then?" The knights surrounding the blond laughed. Merlin felt really sorry for the servant. He would never be a servant to someone like that prattish knight.

"I'll turn it the other way." The servant took the target and started walking on the other side side of the filed.

"This will teach him a lesson" Said the blond and he took a dagger and threw it on the carried target. The servant looked at the target.

"Hey hold on!" said the servant at the prattish blonde. Merlin really felt bad for the servant.

"Don't stop!" The servant stepped a bit further.

"Here?" he asked.

"Don't stop keep moving." Said the blonde and threw another dagger. The servant looked scarily at the dagger.

"Come on! Run!" Said the prattish blonde and started throwing daggers. A crowd started gathering around the scene. Merlin wondered why no one even tried to stop the blond.

On his third strike the target fell out of the servants hands, Merlin took the opportunity to stop the fight and put his leg on the target.

"Hey. come on that's enough."

"What?"

"You had enough fun my friend." the blonds face was full of amusement.

"Do I know you?" It also looked like he was really confident. So why couldn't Merlin too? He was an angel, and immortal being of the higher class than any human. He should be more confident than a king.

"I'm Merlin." he said quickly. The blond ignored him.

"So I don't know you."

"Yeah" said Merlin. He really wanted to call him names. There was no harm in that. The man deserved it.

"And you called me friend." Merlin grimaced. 'that was probably my fault.'

"Yeah, that was my mistake."

"Yeah, it probably was." Merlin decided it was time to teach him what he really was. This humans heart didn't seem pure for now.

"I couldn't have a friend who such an ass." Merlin turned around to leave.

"Nor I one who is an idiot." He called him an 'idiot'? Well Merlin guessed it was kinds true. For an angel he was extremely clumsy. But he wasn't an idiot!

"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" Actually Merlin did know.

"Yes." The blonds expression was priceless, but he quickly covered it.

"Would you care if we demonstrated?"

"Nooo..." He said hesitantly.

"Well than I will make you." said the blond and went to get his legs, but Merlin was fast and he went to knock him out. Sadly the blond caught his hand and swang it behind Merlins back.

"I'll have you in the jail for that."

"Who do you think you are? The king?" asked Merlin sarcastically.

"No, I'm his son."

'What!? That was his munitus?'

The guards carried Merlin to the dungeons. He sighted, why did always have to get himself in these situations? Merlin just rolled on his right side and fell asleep immediately.

As Merlin slowly dreaming of the unicorns and flowers again, something interrupted his dreams.

:Merlin...Merlin...:

Merlin quickly stud up and looked around. He could feel his feathers under the shirt move worriedly.

:Merlin..."

The voice called again and Merlin decided to find out what it was. He put his head on the floor and listened.

"Merlin!"

Weird, that wasn't the mysterious voice. But it came from behind him. Merlin turned around to see who it was. Gaius, oh he was in so much trouble now!

"You never cease to amaze me! All I tell you is to keep your head down! And what do you do? You get yourself thrown in the dungeons!" Gaius scolded, and suddenly Merlin felt like a puppy that has stolen a sandwich. Gaius's tone quieted.

"You have luck I managed to pull a few strings." 'Yes! he was getting out of these creepy-talking dungeons!'

"Thank you! Thank you! I will never forget this."

"Well there is a small price to pay."

Merlin smiled, he was so thankful.

Merlin was suddenly pelted with all sorts of vegetates. He even saw a few apples. Merlin smiled, he was actually enjoying this. He saw Gaius walking past the stocks laughing at him.

"Thanks!" he told Gaius who was still laughing. Soon the people cleared to get more things to throw, and a lovely lady approached Merlin.

"Hello my name is Gwenevere. (AN: have I written that right?) But most people call me Gwen. I'm lady Morgana's maid." Merlin looked at her heart. It was very kind and pure for a human. He smiled at her.

"Right, I'm Merlin." He said and shook hands with her. "But most people call me idiot."

"No, no, I saw what you did. It was so brave."

Merlin had his proof that this maiden had a pure heart, not like his manitus. He still couldn't get over that he had to fix that...thing. But he couldn't fail no matter what.

"No, it was stupid."

"Yeah, maybe, you should've walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

'What? he could beat him.'

"I can beat him." he said a bit too defensively. Gwen titled her head.

"Really? Cause you don't look like those muscly-kind of fellows." Merlin wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Thanks..." The young maiden seemed to realize her mistake.

"No, no, I'm sure you are stronger than you look. It's just that Arthur those rough-though-save-the-world kind of men. And well..."

"What?"

"You don't look like that" Merlin smiled at her. Than as always he liked a joke or two.

"I'm in disguise." She laughed at him, and Merlin laughed along. 'This girl would make a nice angel'.

"Well it is great that you stud up to him. Arthur is a bully, and everyone thought you were the real hero."

"Thank you." Merlin truthfully said. He noticed the children.

"Em, excuse me Gwen but my fans are waiting." She smiled at him and quickly walked away.

Merlin went to sit at the table. Today was a very interesting day. But it still made him hungry. Gaius seemed to be enjoying Merlin's punishment better than anyone for now.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Merlin looked at him and sighted.

"Actually some vegetables from heaven would be nice."

"Merlin, your mother assigned me to take care of you."

"Yes..." Merlin was finding it hard to care of Arthur for now, and they only met once! Gaius looked at him, and then hesitantly asked.

"What did your mother, say about your wings?"

"That they were special." he answered honestly. I mean it was unusual for an angel to have different colors of hair and feathers. His hair was pitch black and his wings were snowy white.

"They are special. I have never seen such white wings. Maybe bright blond, but never so white." Merlin looked at him.

"What..what are your wings like?" He hesitantly asked.

"My wings were bright blond, like my hair once was. Beautiful and flashy." (AN:am I the only one who imagines Gaius as a hot blond teenager?XD) Merlins brows furrowed in confusion. Gaius sighted. "But now, my wings...they are just gray and old, just like my hair." Merlin stopped listening to Gaius's banter about the past. As he was half asleep he heard a sentence that rose his interest.

"People used magic for the wrong ends at that time, so soon the natural order went into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything back then, even the dragons. But there was one dragon that chose not to kill. He kept it as example, he imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle. Where no one can free it."

Merlin walked down the town watching all the citizens. But his mind was elsewhere. He just came back from Lady Helens chambers. He saw the reflection in the mirror, it was the same woman he saw at the execution. That woman promised Uther that he was going to share her tears. By the end of the feast. Did that woman pose as Lady Helen to kill Arthur? Sure Merlin didn't like him, but he did not want him to die!

As Merlin walked the thoughts repeated in his mind. Maybe he could just stop whatever spell she was going to put on Arthur. She was probably planing on singing, why else would she act to be lady Helen? What also worried him was, did she see his wings? Mirrors did show the truth, his wings were in the mirror too. Merlin started to think of more options, why were there so many?

"How are your low skills coming along?" asked the blond. Merlin just kept walking, he needed to think of a plan for defeating Mary Collins.

"Aw, don't run away!" Merlin stopped, he was never going to run away. From anything.

"From you?" asked Merlin.

"Thank god, I thought you were deaf as well as dum."

"Look, I said you were an ass, I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Arthur turned around to talk to the knights. "What, you are getting your daddies man to protect you?" Arthur looked at him.

"I could take you apart with one blow."

'no you couldn't.'

"I could take you with less than that."

'I really could.'

"Let's see than. Shall we?" The prat gave him a mace, and started to swing his. (AN: that kinda sounds wrong XD) Merlin wanted to take off his jacket, but that would be a bad idea. His wings would show a bit, and he really couldn't risk it.

"I must warn you that I have been trained to kill since birth." There Merlin saw his opportunity.

"Oh, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" he asked sarcastically. Arthur's face was full pf confusion, like saying 'how dare he insult me, he should be kissing my boots by now.'

"You, you can't address me like that!"

Merlin smirked.

"Sorry, How long have you been training to be a prat... my lord?" he mock bowed a little, and the battle finally started.

Arthur swinged his mace. (AN: again it sounds wrong.) They went through most of the street, Merlin mostly used magic to move objects in Arthur's way. Also at some moments his wings almost burst out from all the fighting. At one moment he thought he won, but Gaius distracted him. Soon he was thrown into some hay. Guards came closer to carry him into the dungeons, but surprisingly Arthur stopped them.

"Wait, let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it."

'Maybe it is that I am a Guardian angel to no one else but you, Prince Arthur of Camelot.'

.:::TBC:::.

Was it good? Some people read it before on my other profile, but for the noobies, how was it?

love and appreciation,

Marauders_for_ever


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! It's time for this chapter!

.:::MERLIN THE GUARDIAN ANGEL:::.

CHAPTER 3

When Merlin said that living in Camelot won't be that bad.

"How could you be so foolish!"

He was probably wrong.

Gaius had been scolding him for over half an hour now, and Merlin felt a bit tired just by the speech. He really wanted to go to his room and sleep, or even better! He could go into the forest and fly a bit. His wings had been stuffed under those human clothes just for two days and they really needed to stretch. But Merlin knew Gaius would never allow that.

"He needed to be taught a lesson."

He really did, Merlin was his Guardian and there was no way that he would leave his munitus to be spoiled.

"Your wings must stay hidden Merlin! Just one wrong step, and your wings would've burst out!"

Gaius's face was really angry, but you could hear he was really concerned for Merlin. Merlin sat on a chair angrily.

"And how long are they going to have to stay hidden!? Because if I can't fly, than I am not an angel. And if I am not an angel, then I'm a nobody, and I always will be. I might as well die."

Merlin stormed into his room and sat his bed. Why did everything seem so hard? All he wanted to do was fly right now. Sighing Merlin lay on his bed. He felt little stinging in his shoulder. Merlin took of his jacket and shirt to find he had been injured in the mace fight.

'Well nothing to worry about, it is going to fix itself.'

Sighing, again, Merlin noticed the burden that had been on his back for these few days, was not there anymore. Merlin was confused for a moment, and then it hit him.

'My wings!'

Merlin fluttered his wings and they raised him off the ground. He would've flown around the room if it wasn't so small, but even this was better than stuffing his wings like feathers into a pillow. While that would be possible too. Merlin lay back on his bed, his wings resting on the sides of the bed. Hearing the rustle of doors opening Merlin quickly sat up. His wings rose up in fear of being caught. To Merlin's luck it was only Gaius.

"Merlin if you want to be lazy without a shirt at least close the curtains."

Said Gaius and went to close said curtains. Merlin just brushed his beautiful white wings. Sighing Gaius sat next to Merlin. They sat there in silence until Gaius noticed Merlin's necklace. His eyes widened.

"Merlin where did you get that necklace?"

Merlin, looking confused for a moment, grinned happily.

"Mother gave it to me, she said that my father wanted his child to have it."

It seemed as Gaius did not expect that answer.

"Merlin, that necklace was your father's. He got it when he was around your age, by his mother. She was gravely sick and no one was able to find the cure. So when she was dying she gave it to him, as a token to remember that we all are strong like dragons. In heart." Gaius' eyes seemed to flash with memories Merlin could not see. "I remember that day, like it was yesterday. He was broken, so sad." Gaius smiled warmly at some memory, that again Merlin could not see. "But... there was a beautiful girl, that he was friends with. She helped him with his grief, your father didn't seem to realize what the girl was. I knew, and do you know why?"

Merlin, who was entranced by the story, looked at Gaius with wide eyes.

"Why?"

Gaius just grinned at him.

"She was my sister, your father's Guardian Angel."

Merlin was shocked. This was by far the most anyone had ever told him about his father.

"My mother? But I thought she was a Medical Angel!"

Gaius shook his head.

"She is, but after your father went into hiding she couldn't protect him anymore. So she was assigned to be a Medical Angel."

His mother never told him about her ADD, and he always wondered why. Well... now he knew. Gaius cleared his throat suddenly. Merlin thought maybe Gaius would tell him more.

"Put on your shirt Merlin I need you to give this to the lady Morgana. The poor child is having nightmares again."

But as always he turned out wrong. Sighing, Merlin watched as Gaius left the room, he glared at the potion bottle for the lady Morgana. Why couldn't Gaius tell him more? Sighing, again, Merlin put on his shirt and headed to the lady Morgana.

Merlin walked through the castle, to be honest. He got lost, Merlin had ask for directions few times, but it all turned out alright in the end. As he walked, he saw lady Helen glare at him in the halls. He wanted to glare back, but that wouldn't be a good idea. When he saw lady Morgana's chamber doors he was happy that all this walking was over. Seriously Merlin just couldn't understand how humans walk so much, like all they did was walking! And riding, he didn't like riding. But it turned out that animals loved angels so it wasn't that bad.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

Merlin froze on the spot, how did he get himself into these situations again? As much as Merlin agreed with the lady, he had to make it clear that he in fact was not a girl.

"Umm, my lady... I am not Gwen, or a girl."

He said awkwardly, while holding out his hand with the potion bottle. The lady finally found where Merlin was standing and looked in amusement at him.

"Well I can see that you are, in fact, not a girl."After a moment of silence she added." Or Gwen."

Then she looked sharply at him as if challenging him to something.

"Eh, Gaius told me to give you this." He said once again showing the potion bottle that seemed to hate him. The lady nodded and took the potion bottle before glaring at him.

"And don't tell anyone about my bad-mouthing the prince."

Merlin grinned, which seemed to confuse the lady.

"Do not worry my lady, I do agree. While I would say that he is a prat."

The lady scanned him for a moment before laughing.

"Yeah, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast."

Merlin nodded before turning around to leave. 'The lady is surely an interesting person.' he thought before completely leaving the lady Morgana's chambers.

Merlin, dreaming about unicorns again, heard The voice. Merlin was still confused for who was that voice.

:Merlin... Merlin...:

Merlin quickly got out of bed and sneaked out of Gaius' chambers, even though he almost woke Gaius up. He kept following the mysterious voice, what if it was some magical creature?

'Maybe it really is the unicorn I keep dreaming about.'

All exited at the thought of meeting a unicorn Merlin distracted the guards with their own dice, and slipped away further under the castle. Merlin walked down some old stairs that led to the deepest dungeon. As he came to an end, there was a big cave. A really big cave. Merlin, gathering his courage, actually shouted.

"Where are you!?"

Merlin looked around as a dragon-a bloody dragon- flew in front of him onto a big boulder.

"I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny."

Merlin was shocked. He knew his destiny was to protect Arthur, that was a destiny of every Guardian Angel. But how did a bloody dragon know what was happening in heaven? So he decided to play dumb.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Do not act dumb Merlin, there is more to your destiny than you think."

Merlin rose his eyebrow at the dragon, was the dragon a seer?

"What do you mean by 'there is more to your destiny than you think.'? No offense but you are a dragon chained up thousands of miles under a castle. How could you know what is happening over earth, in heaven."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

The dragon continued as if Merlin hadn't made a sound. Merlin glared at the dragon a bit.

"So you are telling me that Arthur is this great king who will unite all of Albion. I knew he had a great destiny, but really? Isn't that a bit too much?"

The dragon laughed, actually laughed. Merlin sighed, he knew was leading to many meetings with the bloody dragon. But he still couldn't help but grin happily, the dragon was fun. At least a little.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

The dragon continued again as if Merlin hadn't said a word. Merlin stared at the dragon, what was wrong with that dragon? It was not as if he didn't like him, but dragon seemed not to hear what he was saying. So Merlin just decided to stay quiet.

" But without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

Merlin stared at the dragon, he seemed to really get into this mysterious act of destiny. They should have him as an actor.

"That is right, why else would I be here?"

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

Finally, it looked like the dragon finally heard him.

"Alright, lets say that is true, but I must say that this Arthur is an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that."

The dragon said and flew away as if he just finished his after noon tea. Merlin stared and turned around, he really needed some sleep.

"Why could it not have been a unicorn?" He murmured.

Merlin and Gaius entered the banquet hall to witness Arthur making fun of Merlin.

"Merlin..." The man around him laughed "... so I stood up and... "He faked a punch in one of his mate's stomach. Arthur made more fun of Merlin when Morgana came in. She was dressed in a beautiful gown and every man stared. Arthur made a funny face, that in Merlin's opinion creally said that he didn't quite like the way she was dressed. But again, the lady was probably like a sister to him. It still didn't stop the other man.

"God have mercy."

Said one of the knights behind Arthur. Merlin admired the pretty gown, it must have cost a fortune. Merlin watched as Arthur tried to talk to Morgana, but lead to little quarrels. While Gwen slid next to him watching him carefully.

"She looks great, doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Some people are just born to be queen."

What? He saw how Arthur looked at Morgana, there was no way she was going to be queen.

"No!"

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?"

Merlin chuckled at the girl, she really was a beautiful friend.

"Come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men."

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you"

He really was not ordinary, well, at least to humans.

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously. Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you."

They moved away from each other awkwardly. Uther rose from his seat and smiled at the nobles.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Everyone applauded, but Merlin still suspiciously watched 'lady Helen'. Music began to play and Uther and the court took their seats. Helen sang a beautiful melody. The court members began nodding off to sleep. Merlin noticed and pressed his hands over his ears, cobwebs began forming over the enchanted sleepers.

Merlin noticed, again, 'lady Helen' staring at Arthur as she walked forward. He watched in horror as she pulled a dagger from her sleeve. He needed a plan, and fast, so he magically dropped the chandelier on her as she raised her arm to throw the dagger. The court members woke and pulled the cobwebs off, muttering.

Uther and Arthur stood up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. Mary raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin, scared of what would happen, slowed down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger sliced into Arthur's chair as they fell to the floor. Mary glared at Merlin, and died. Uther and Arthur, both with shocked expressions stared at him, who was awkwardly standing there because of all the attention. Uther seemed to finally get himself out f the shock.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." What was he supposed to say?

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

What was he going to get anyways? He didn't want to risk it.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well..." Was he bickering with the king now?

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Merlin almost fainted in shock. Arthur's face was like someone smacked him.

"Father!"

'Great.' Merlin thought. 'I am a servant to none other than prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot.'

.:::TBC:::.

Here! Is it good? Tell me if you have any ideas for the fic.

Love and appreciation,

Marauders_for_ever2


End file.
